


Meeting Rin Pt1

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori comes across Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Rin Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> So like the title says, this is part one! Part two will have Sousuke and Rin meeting in person oh ho

The sun was at its highest point in the sky as Nitori and Sousuke nursed their drinks outside a small cafe.  They sat at a corner table on the patio in the summer sun, surrounded by a few other customers enjoying the weather and freshly brewed coffee.  Nitori stirred his iced tea, hibiscus passion fruit flavored, as he and Sousuke played a lazy game of footsy, smiling at each other every time they nudged each other's shoe.  Despite their ages, they were both children.  Through the background noise of voices and light traffic, a familiar voice made Nitori whip his head around.  When he spotted Rin on the sidewalk a little ways down from the cafe, his heart did a somersault.  He was leaning against a mailbox talking on the phone, waving his free hand animatedly through the air along to his conversation.  Nitori leapt up, his heart racing, and ran over to where his friend stood.

"Senpai?  Is that you?"

Rin's eyebrows shot up when he turned to Nitori and stopped mid sentence to stare before he got over the surprise and blinked a few times, resuming his phone conversation.  Nitori waited patiently as Rin wrapped up his phone call, cutting it short and giving rushed goodbyes.

"Ai!"

Nitori wasted no time in launching himself at Rin, throwing his arms around his neck and jumping off the ground forcing Rin to catch him.

"Woah, hey!"  Rin stumbled back a few steps.  Nitori fell back on his own feet and beamed up at Rin.

"Rin-Senpai!  You got so big!"

"You sound like a grandma."

"No, I mean you've been working out!"

Rin rolled his eyes.  "I haven't seen you for over a year and the first thing you point out upon our meeting is my muscles."

"Well, how could I not?"

"Ah, anyway," Rin let out a small laugh, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm um, getting coffee with a friend."  Nitori swallowed when he watched Rin's eyes scanning the patio, searching for where Nitori's friend might be.  He hoped his own eyes were just playing tricks on him when Rin's gaze lingered one second longer on Sousuke.  Sousuke was the only one sitting there with another cup at his table and Nitori's backpack was under the empty chair.  "What are you doing here, Senpai?"

Nitori was relieved when Rin's eyes met his again.  Rin rubbed the back of his neck and smirked, a little shy.  "You know, you don't have to call me "senpai" anymore.  Just Rin is fine."

"But you're still my senpai, even if we're going to different universities now!"

Rin's face lit up.  "Did you get into a university?"

Nitori nodded his head and stood on his tip toes, smiling proudly.  "I want to be a vet!"

Rin ruffled his hair, earning a giggle out of the boy.  "Soon I'll be calling you Doctor, then?"

"Well... I guess you would if you were a dog!  Or a cat... Although Rin-Senpai is more like a shark with those teeth!"

"I'm a shark?  If that's the case you better become a vet so when I get sick I know I'll be in good hands."

Nitori blushed.  "I'm not going to be a vet for wild animals, I don't think."

Rin laughed.  "I'm just kidding with you, Ai.  Keep your desk clean when you do become a vet, whatever type you'll be."

Nitori nodded.  Rin stared at him for a moment, his eyes shining with pride and wonder.  "Wow, I can't believe I'm seeing you.  It's been so long..."

"I know, Senpai!  Here, you should take my number.  I got a new one when I got a new phone for my birthday!"

Nitori whipped out the phone Sousuke had gotten him last January, when he had turned 18.

"Your parent's got you a phone?"  Rin's tone was disbelieving.  He didn't know the whole story when it came to Nitori's family life, but he knew enough to know that Nitori's parents would never buy their son a phone.

"Oh, um.  No.  My friend did."

Rin laughed.  "Wow, must be some friend, huh?"

Nitori just shrugged, not wanting to stay on the topic of Sousuke's existence any longer.  "So.  Here's my number!"  Nitori held his phone up to Rin's face.

Rin copied the number into his phone, saving the new contact.  "I'll text you, Ai.  I miss you, you know."  Rin poked Nitori in the forehead.  Nitori thought his heart might explode.

"Please do, Rin-Senpai!  I'd love to see you more often."

"Right.  Well, I gotta get going.  Gotta meet up with my mom and sister."

"Tell them I say "hello!""

"I will."  Rin turned to walk away and waved his phone over his shoulder.  "I'll text you!"

Nitori watched him off and then skipped back to the table, cheeks red with giddiness.

"Who was that?"  Sousuke asked, his tone casual and simply curious.

"That was Rin-Senpai!  You know, my best friend when we were in school!  He was the swim captain!"

Sousuke smiled and took a sip of his coffee.  "Ah, so that was _the_ Rin-Senpai."

Nitori kicked his shin under the table.  "No teasing!"

"I'm not teasing!"

"Sure sounds like it."

Sousuke leaned back in his seat and looked at Nitori, the corners of his eyes creasing in an invisible smile.  Nitori pouted and blushed.

" _Daddy, stop it._ "  His voice was harsh whisper.

"Not doing anything."

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Daddy!"

Sousuke chuckled and leaned in, resting his forearms on the table.  "It's just nice to see you so happy, babe."

Nitori smiled and looked down.  He _did_ feel happy.  He had missed his best friend _so much_ his last year of high school.  It was hard to keep in touch and then once he got his new phone he had lost most of his contacts.  He jumped when his phone buzzed against the metal patio table, making the most ungodly noise.  A text from an unfamiliar number popped up on the screen.

_Hey so my sister is dragging me on a shopping spree... Is there any way you could do this poor shark a favor and euthanize me I know you said you don't wanna work with wild animals but please have mercy._

Another text came in as soon as Nitori finished reading the first.

_This is Rin, by the way.  Hi, Ai._

Nitori was typing out his reply when another text came in.

_Also I was just kidding.  Please don't euthanize me._

He huffed a laugh and typed out his response:

_Hi, Rin-Senpai!  Have fun shopping!  And you know I would never euthanize you =^o.o^=_

He put his phone down and caught Sousuke smirking at him.

"What?"

Sousuke shook his head.  "Nothing, babe.  You're cute, is all."

* * *

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_So... who was your friend you were with?  Was he the older guy?_

 

Nitori's stomach dropped when he read the text.  He knew he'd have this conversation eventually but it didn't mean he would enjoy it.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Maybe?  He is older than me, yes._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_The guy with dark hair?  I saw your backpack under the table._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Oh, yes, that would be him!  Why do you ask, Rin-Senpai?_

 

Play it cool, play it cool.

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Just wondering... Ai, can I ask you something?_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Sure, Rin-Senpai!_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Why were you hanging out with someone so much older than you?  Is he a relative or coworker or something?_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Oh... um.  No, he's not._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Okay... so..._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_So?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_So... you're just like... hanging out with some old dude._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Rin-Senpai!  Sousuke isn't an old dude.  He's an average aged dude._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Ai._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Yes?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Why are you friends with him?_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Um... Well... If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone!_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_I guess?_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_No, you have to promise!_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Okay! Okay I promise._

 

Nitori's palms started to sweat as he typed out his response and then deleted it.  He repeated this process countless times, playing around with wording and trying to come up with a good explanation.  In the end, he decided there was no explanation or delicate way of putting it, so he opted to be blunt.  Ten minutes had passed by the time he hit the "send" button.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Sousuke is my boyfriend._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_...You're joking._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_No?  I would not lie to you, Rin-Senpai._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Okay so... you have a WAY older than you boyfriend._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Yes, please don't tell anyone._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Do you realize how messed up that is?_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_It's not like that!_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Ai.  It is.  It is literally like that._

 

Rin had to understand that Sousuke wasn't some pervert who liked preying on children.  He was Nitori's Daddy, his boyfriend.  He took care of Nitori and loved him with all of his being.  Nitori was the only one Sousuke had eyes for; he would do anything for his baby.  Nitori frowned as he tapped away on his phone.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Okay but this is my choice and Sousuke makes me very happy!  So please don't yell at me about it or tell anyone._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Whatever, Ai.  Uh, that's great that you're happy, or... whatever.  Yeah."_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Thank you, Rin-Senpai._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_Yeah.  Uh.  So._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Yes?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_How long have you two been dating or whatever._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Almost a year.  I met him at the beginning of my senior year._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_And... he didn't like... care that you were in high school?  Shit, Ai, you were 17 then!_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_He took good care of me, Rin-Senpai!  Sousuke's not like that.  He would never hurt me._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_But you do realize how this sounds from my point of view, right?  And you saying that just makes it seem like you're defending him.  You know I'm going to be suspicious.  The fact you keep begging me not to tell anyone is proof enough you know it's wrong._

 

Nitori's heart sank.  Did Rin really think Nitori was that dumb?  So dumb that he'd let someone take advantage of him?  Even though he was Sousuke's baby boy, he wasn't born yesterday.

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_What?  No, please, Rin!  I'm not defending him like that!  He has honestly done nothing wrong!  Please don't hate him, I know you'd like him if you met him._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_I'm not sure I really want to meet someone who is willing to date a minor, Ai._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Rin!_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_No "senpai?" :p_

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_You're being mean to me.  I like Sousuke a lot and I know he's older than me but... but please respect my choices, even if you can't understand them.  This is the first time I've felt truly happy._

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_What am I going to do with you, Ai._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Love me and give me lots of hugs?_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_I already do one of those._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Well get going on the other one!  Come see me!_

 

From: Rin-Senpai:

_We could catch a movie when you're free._

 

To: Rin-Senpai:

_Yes, please, Rin-Senpai! :3_

* * *

 

"Rin-Senpai knows about you and he's not happy."

Sousuke peered at him over the top of his laptop.  Nitori fidgeted.

"What did he say?"

Nitori sighed.  "Well... He saw my backpack with you at the cafe and asked if you were a relative but then I ended up telling him that you were my boyfriend, cause I don't want to lie to Rin-Senpai, and he got really mad cause you're so much older than I am.  Then I got him to kind of calm down but once he found out you were dating me when I was 17 he got angry again and I'm not stupid!  Why doesn't he trust my judgment?!  Why won't he believe me when I say you wouldn't hurt me?!"

Tears started rolling down Nitori's face and Sousuke shut his laptop and motioned for Nitori to sit in his lap.

"Come here, baby,"  Sousuke held him to his chest and pet his hair, "It's okay, Ai.  It's not you.  It's not you who Rin is mad at.  It's me."

"B-but I told him you took care of me!  Tha-tha-tha," Nitori hiccupped and sucked in a breath, "Th-that you wouldn't ever take advantage of me!"

"I know, Ai.  But he's not going to listen, no one will.  People will only see me as a bad guy cause I'm older than you.  And honestly, they have every right to."

Nitori sat up, startled.  "What?  But, no--"

"Let me finish.  People, and that includes Rin, have every right to judge me the way they do when they find out about my age.  They don't know our relationship.  Most relationships with an age difference like ours _is_ very bad, _is_ very unbalanced.  There are so many older men who are bad, bad people, Ai.  And at first glance, that's gonna be the first thing people see when they look at us; that I'm taking advantage of a young boy."

Nitori's eyes watered and a waterfall of fresh, hot tears poured down, streaking his cheeks.  "But... But _Daddy_ ," Nitori's voice was small and shaky, "We're not like that.  You... You mean so much to me and you take care of me and you make me feel so special, and so loved, and and and--"

Sousuke pressed his lips to Nitori's forehead, calming him down.  "I know, babe.  And you mean everything to me.  My little kitten."

"He said he didn't want to meet you."

"That's okay."

"But I wanted him to be happy for me.  Rin-Senpai is my best friend."

"In a way, he probably is happy for you, Ai.  He's just not going to like me on principle, is all.  Don't let his distrust of me translate to his distrust of you, cause he's not distrusting of you, or mad at you, or anything else.  Our relationship is what it is, no one is going to change that.  Maybe one day he'll see and come around, maybe he won't.  In the end, as long as he's still your friend and respects you, that's all that matters.  So don't let his disapproval rain on your parade, okay?"

Nitori sniffled rather unattractively and nodded.  He let his head fall against Sousuke's shoulder and sighed.  "Thank you, Daddy."

Sousuke wrapped his arms around Nitori, holding him securely and rocking him gently back and forth.  "I'm always here for you, Ai."


End file.
